


An Interlude

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [31]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the Arbor Wilds Sarita arranges for some alone time with Commander Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude

They had been marching almost non stop for four days and in that time Sarita had only gotten the occasional glimpse of Cullen as he led their troops. She had hoped that they might be able to share a tent on the journey but he insisted on appearing as professional as possible, especially as they were travelling with several important allies. Their relationship was rather an open secret at this point but Josephine had agreed that this was a most excellent idea and Sarita resisted the urge to trip the Ambassador on the way past, reminding herself that she was usually quite fond of the woman.

It would be another two days until they reached Arbor Wilds and then there would be all the fighting and the journey back. Sarita did not think she could wait that long to lie in his arms once again. The humans were so odd about sex, almost everyone did it but they all seemed to want it to be so some big secret. With her people so long as everyone was consenting they could do what they liked. Contrary to some of the more scandalous tales she had heard it was not the common practice for couples to take each other like beasts in full view of everyone but it was also not uncommon on nights when everyone was sleeping around a large campfire for one or two couples to move off discretely to th edges of the camp.

She knew that was not something Cullen would be comfortable with but she had discovered a clearing about half an hour away from their current camp. After some rather heated negotiations with Dorian and the promise of a bottle of wine he agreed to send the Commander after her and make sure no one else wandered in that direction. The only thing left for her to do was prepare and wait.

The march had stopped for the evening and Cullen had been hoping to share a meal with Sarita before being bullied by Dorian into going to see something urgently in the forest. Dorian assured him that it was nothing dangerous but also insisted on its urgency and so with a weary sigh Cullen set off. He was on high alert as he made his way through the trees, his hand automatically going to his sword when a flutter of movement caught his eye. On inspection he realised that it was a rather familiar tunic top tied to a tree. As his brow furrowed in confusion he heard a giggle and the rustle of some leaves.

He made his way forwards in the direction of the sound and found a pair of women's breeches that he was also very familiar with. A little further on there was a boot and closeby was its twin. He caught the barest flash of pale skin but arrived only to see a breast band hanging from a branch. He turned trying to find where to go next and he saw a pair of green eyes glowing catlike in the darkness before disappearing.

Hanging at eye level were a pair of black lacy smalls and his cock was instantly at attention knowing that she was somewhere nearby and that she was nude.

Dimly up just a little further there was the soft warm glow of a campfire and he moved forward into a clearing. The fire was set up next to a small pile of furs but there was still no sign of her. He placed the pile of clothing he had gathered next to a tree and whispered her name softly. Her voice rang out as she replied, teasingly, "My, my, I thought good chantry boys were warned away from the woods at night unless wicked Dalish women were to corrupt them."

He smirked slightly, still unsure of where exactly she was and replied, "Maybe I am not so good a chantry boy?"

Her breath, warm and sweet on his neck as she reached out a hand from behind him and brushed against the hardness pressing against his breeches.

"Mmmm perhaps not so good a chantry boy but definitely good at other things..."

Her hand increased its pressure slightly and he found himself rutting against her. He groaned pitifully when she moved it away only to start undoing the buckles on his chest plate. When he was finally in just his breeches she nudged him forward to lie on the furs and that was when he was finally able to see her. She truly did look like something from a Chantry morality tale, one that he was certain to fail. Her dark hair loose about her shoulder and the points of her ears peaking out from behind the curls. Her vallaslin standing out against the flush of her skin and her eyes reflecting the light. Her small, pert breasts bare, the pink nipples hardened. One elegantly shaped hand moving down over the taut plains of her stomach and dipping into the space between her thighs.

He let out a growl, desperate to taste her and to touch her but not wanting to spoil her game. She looked down at where his erection was tenting his trousers and licked her lips as she continued caressing herself. Breast heaving in excitement she moved her hand away and crawled towards him. Straddling his waist she pressed hot open mouthed kisses to his neck and his chest, suckling and biting enough that he knew he would be marked the next day. It was maddening feeling the heat of her core so close above him but still held away.  
She moved her kisses down over his chest and to his stomach her breasts softly rubbing against him.  
She looked up at him through her lashes as she unlaced his breeches and lowered them and his smalls freeing the aching hard erection that was engorged and desperate for her.  
She took him in her mouth all at once, tongue running along his shaft as he was held in the wet cavern of her mouth. She made little moans of pleasure as she tasted him, one hand moving to cup his balls as she gulped at him greedily, taking him further into her mouth towards her throat. He thurst forward chasing his orgasm and he almost cried when she suddenly pulled herself away after a lazy flick of her tongue against his head.  
He had just been about to ask her what she doing before she shifted, position her sex just above his face. He was surrounded by the warm womanly scent of her arousal and he dug his finger into her hips pulling her down to rest over his mouth.  
This was none of the long delicate strokes and tenderness that he normally showed her during this act. Their present surroundings and know that they would have to return to camp soon meant that his tongue was running along her, probing, flicking, suckling until her thighs were quivering around his ears. She pulled away just before he could shatter her completely and speared herself on his cock. He roared out in pleasure at the sudden tight hot contact of her feeling how well she enveloped him. She rode him hard in that clearing and he stared up at her utterly enraptured at her almost otherworldly beauty. Her small breasts bouncing with the efforts of their passion and he shifted forward. Sarita groaned at the extra friction this change in position granted. Now every other thrust of his hips brushed against the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. His mouth was warm and rough as he took a breast into his mouth and suckled hard, running his tongue and his teeth lightly along her nipples. She arched her back in pleasure as her nails scratched declarations of their ardour into the muscles of his back.  
She was close, so close, a little more would push her over the edge completely and when he pressed the rough callus of his thumb against her pearl it was like shocks of pleasure short through her and she spasmed around him, milking his cock as he came with a roar. Holding her close until his seed was trickling out between her thighs.  
Before they reluctantly got dressed and cleared up she pressed her forehead against his, kissing him sweetly before telling him, "I missed you vhenan"

That night when they each retired to their separate beds in their separate tents Sarita fell asleep almost instantly with the bone deep satisfaction of a woman who been well loved.

Commander Cullen on the other hand was kept awake with all sorts of imaginings of her after he found the delicate pair of smalls she had snuck into his pocket, the scent of her arousal still clinging to the fabric. He decided that when all this was over he would have no choice but to lock the two of them away together for at least a month.


End file.
